


on the radio

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Death, F/M, Gore, Guro, Heart removal, Hybristophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: You've developed an obsession with the feared entity known as the Radio Demon, and you'd stop at nothing to be the object of his affection...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	on the radio

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 8: gore
> 
> i listened to a different song while writing this but [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiaPfePLSww) should be the theme of this fic

As a demon of Hell, you’d heard of the Radio Demon, and additionally, you’d heard his broadcasts. The all powerful Alastor had made sure that every sinner in Hell heard his broadcasts of carnage, and you were no exception. The wretched sounds of the murdered were horrific, and they played in your head over and over again.

Except it wasn’t for the reasons one might think.

When those very screams played over in your head, you’d get… turned on. You always tuned in to Alastor’s radio station, and when he wasn’t committing a murder, you’d listen to the old tunes that played. _ La Vie En Rose _ was your favorite, and your heart swooned when you would think of Alastor to that particular bit of music. Dancing hand in hand with him (his teeth in your neck), spun around in a nice dress he would’ve bought just for you and only you (his hands thrust into your intestines) — it was all perfect in your head, and you listened to the station quite frequently. It was because you enjoyed the music, yes, but also because you wanted to hear his kills.

The heat and wetness between your legs was unparalleled, when Alastor would kill other demons. Their screams, his laughter, the sound of flesh being torn, and blood being splattered, the way Alastor hummed afterwards in a merry little tune. Each and every time you’d catch these broadcasts, your hand would find its way between your thighs, and you’d touch yourself until you came. Each and every time, in the aftermath, you’d be a flushed mess, but you’d be alone.

You didn’t want to be alone anymore. You wanted to be with Alastor.

So you’d begun to follow any trace of the revered Radio Demon that you could. It took a lot of detective work on your end, mostly from listening to his broadcasts and watching the news with Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench afterwards. Finally, your hard work paid off, and it led you right to him. He’d been covered in blood, then, dripping from his claws; smeared on his face. His eyes were bright red and wide like a deer in the headlights — and how fitting that was — when you found him.

“Well well well! An unexpected turn of events!” He’d said merrily, ignoring the gore on his face, dying his red suit an even darker color. You remember being so starstruck, so… aroused. The sound of his voice and the sight of him covered in blood made you wet instantly. Looking back on it now, you knew that he could tell as much. “What do we have here, ladies and gentleman?” The ladies and gentlemen were the corpses. “A little lamb has wandered into my fray.”

It only escalated, from there. Alastor let you go the first time, but you continued to follow him in your fascination, and in turn, he became quite fascinated in you. It’s almost as though he began to put on little shows just for you and you alone, knowing that you’d be watching from afar, watching as he tore the vocal cords from sinner’s throats with his bare claws and gouged their eyes just as easily. And the times you weren’t there, in person, you’d be listening to the radio, Alastor would let you know that he knew you could hear him.

“This one goes out to a very special listener! Enjoy, dollface!” He’d say before he’d continue his powerful conquests backed with blood, and you knew you were the listener in question. You’d smile to yourself, blush on your cheeks, hands teasing between your legs, happy. _ Dollface. _You’d never cum so hard.

But it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to have Alastor’s attention. You also wanted his affections, and expressing as much brought you _ here. _Strapped down, naked and vulnerable, literally underneath the Radio Demon’s claws.

Your face was completely red as Alastor ran a single fingernail down your naked belly and lidded his eyes as it drew blood. You gasped aloud at the painful sensation, however slight it was, and your skin prickled with goosebumps. They decorated your skin, up and down your navel and your arms and legs. Alastor purred as he saw this, and when he tilted his head, his neck creaked eerily.

“Now correct me if I’m mistaken, my dear, but I have a feeling that you don’t crave for this to be a… conventional encounter?” Alastor smiled, but there was a suggestiveness in his voice. It was sexual and dark, and it made you pulse between your legs in anticipation for what this demon could do to you. Oh, how you thoroughly knew what it was he was capable of, and how you craved to be a subject of such vile acts… “You couldn’t have followed me around all this time simply because you think I’m quite the gent!”

“Y, you are, you’re handsome,” you stuttered. “But… I want something more… please… Alastor?”

You tasted his name on your tongue. It felt right, like you were meant to be here… like you were meant to be his victim. You want his name to be the last thing you speak, and in that thought, you realize: you want Alastor to kill you. You want him to murder you, to end your life… any way he wants.

Alastor knows as much, you know that he does, and his grin turned crooked. He uses both of his hands to pet down your lovely sides, over your feminine curves, your hips, and then onto your inner-thighs, and he strokes. 

“It has been quite some time since I’ve met a lass as twisted as you! Hahaha! I like that, however,” Alastor said, and he spread your thighs open. He pet over your bare pussy with the pads of his clawed fingers, coaxing your wetness out of you. His voice lowered as he said, “You’re very wet already.”

You pinched your eyes together. It felt so good, his fingers on your most intimate place… but more. You wanted more. You squirmed receptively underneath him as he continued to pet at your dewy folds almost teasingly, and then, he lifted his fingers up to his mouth to taste you. He sucked your taste from his pointer, and then his middle.

“And you’ve already awoken my… appetite,” Alastor said pointedly.

You knew of his acts of cannibalism, thrived on the knowledge of them. Could Alastor have been… implying that he wanted to eat you? 

You stuttered. If you were not bound, you would have opened your pretty legs to invite him in further, would have ran your fingers up your breasts to welcome him to your body. But since he had you in this position, it was known to you both that your body already belonged to the Radio Demon, and it was his to do with whatever he pleased at his whims. 

And he had decided on those whims.

Alastor returned his hands back to your soft body. You half sighed, half panted as he drew his nails up your sides. You shuddered underneath the pain once more as Alastor allowed his sharp nails to cut you open and draw blood. The warmth blossomed within the thin wounds and dribbled down your flesh. Alastor’s fingers were now mixed with your juices and your blood both.

“You made it clear that you want to give your heart to me,” Alastor said as his hands reached your breasts. He squeezed at them, and you shuddered and bit down on your lip receptively. “So allow me to take it for my own.”

In one swift and smooth downward motion, Alastor brought his claws down upon your bare chest and tore you open. Literally tore you open. You nearly blacked out from the shock and pain as Alastor took his liberties in wrenching your body apart underneath his hands, tearing flesh from muscle and bone.

You finally screamed. Alastor’s smile didn’t move nor twitch from the way that it was. It stayed in place as your blood splattered against him, into his face, onto his monocle, his clothes, and his hair. Some of your spatter even stained his sharp teeth, and Alastor licked it up, then, with his tongue.

“Yes, your lovely heart! How it beats… for me.”

Alastor gazed into the innermost part of yourself as you sobbed in pain, chest torn wide open for Alastor to gaze upon. It was pain unimaginable, the worst sort you’ve ever felt in both your life before Hell and life undead. You heaved in agony, your body strained against your confines that Alastor had strapped you down into. He’d warned you before that your natural reaction would be to try to escape. “I won’t let my lovely doll leave me,” Alastor had said before this had all started, and now you understood why. Your body was trying to save itself, no matter what you wanted emotionally and mentally. 

And you wanted this. You wanted the pain. It’s what you’d fantasized about for such a long time, so intensely - all of those nights spent masturbating to the thought that Alastor might one day kill you… and finally, he was about to.

If you were a normal human, perhaps you’d already be dead. But you’re a demon, and here you are, with your beating heart on display for Alastor. How powerful the Radio Demon really was. He’d torn through bone with just his claws, and now he gazed upon your heart as it beat quickly, exposed.

“Delectable… truly, you are unlike any demon I’ve ever met! Any _ woman! _ How depraved, to enjoy such acts of sensuality, or violence! How utterly incomprehensible, how hilarious! Yes, you’ve certainly entertained me so, dollface,” Alastor said as he shoved a hand between your legs. His fingers were slick with your blood, and they quickly became coated in your juices. “You’re soaked from this, even! Could it be that you actually _ came _when I tore you open? Hahaha!”

Did you? You weren’t sure, but you wouldn’t be surprised. Still, you couldn’t speak. You continued to sob tears of torment and unimaginable pleasure, your pink lips stretched wide open. Drool dribbled down your chin. You’d lost control of yourself. It hurt so much, it felt so good.

“Ala— stor,” you managed to choke, blood now mixing with your plentiful saliva. You were likely a mess; a slutty, broken mess, wet and exposed, all for him. “Alastor…!”

“Keep saying my name just like that, darling,” Alastor’s voice was a purr.

He took the hand that was between your legs to cup your heart instead, that of which beat against his palms. You couldn’t feel what it was like to have hands around your internal organs, but you could see Alastor’s hands, reached into your gaping wound, holding your beating heart between them.

“Alastor,” you wheezed. The pain intensified, and so did the pleasure. You shook violently as you came again, harder than you ever have before, and you shrieked when Alastor yanked your heart from inside you with one yank backwards. _ “Alastor!” _

Those were your last words. His name, distorted and screamed from your lips.

“Gorgeous,” Alastor said delightedly. He held your heart in one hand. Your blood pooled from between the cracks of his long fingers and dribbled downward. Your vision started to darken and blur, and you could barely see his beautiful face. Alastor lifted your heart to his mouth and, with his sharp teeth, he took a monstrous bite out of the organ. “I will be sure to savor each and every bite of you, my dear... and Hell will know our story."

You were able to see it. Alastor's radio, with the button 'ON.'

With the knowledge that you’d live on through his broadcasts, and be inside of Alastor forever, your consciousness faded out of existence and into pure bliss.


End file.
